In radiation-emitting components such as light-emitting diodes, leakage currents can constitute a significant loss mechanism that limits the efficiency of the components. For InGaAlP-based light-emitting diodes, it has been found that this loss mechanism occurs to an increased extent toward short wavelengths and moreover intensifies considerably as the operating temperature increases.
There is thus a need to provide for an improved efficiency of the radiation emission.